Trastorno borderline
by Catarsis
Summary: Si bien todos conocen a Mikado, nadie se atreve a desentrañar al verdadero Ryuugamine que ansía moldear un mundo donde el "bueno de la historia" no exista. En este arco se le verá pactando con el mismísimo Diablo con máscara humana: Orihara Izaya, todo con el fin de alcanzar lo que tanto le hace temblar. Pero claro, todo a su debido precio. {Post tercera temporada del anime. Yaoi.}


**TRASTORNO BORDERLINE**

 _"Trastorno límite de la personalidad" es una afección mental por la cual una persona tiene patrones prolongados de emociones turbulentas o inestables. Estas experiencias interiores a menudo los llevan a tener acciones impulsivas y relaciones caóticas con otras personas. - Medline Plus._

 **I.**

Mikado tiende a ser una persona de principios pulcros al momento de llevar a cabo sacrificios. No lastima a nadie más de lo necesario ( _Aoba, ven, préstame tu mah~no_ ), y trabaja con sutileza para alcanzar sus futuros objetivos, con parsimonia, sin apuro.

Exceptuando los casos en los que se halla aburrido, claro está.

Verán, él es una de esas personas a las que se les suele tildar como sociópata: ni más, ni menos. Escasas son las cosas que le motivan y que más aún le provoquen alegría; se aburre con prisa y poco le importaría el que alguien cercano llegase a caer bajo los esqueléticos brazos de la muerte (quizás se interesaría un poco más en la _forma_ en la que perece). Está acostumbrado a observar e imitar; fingir lazos, alegrías cotidianas y entripa su hastío y aburrimiento, clavándolos muy hondo en su putrefacto ser.

Es un sociópata, eso está claro. Sólo que, a diferencia de la mayoría de la impulsiva y agresiva muchedumbre que causa destrozos por medio de un paroxismo deliberado y cuyo _modo operandi_ no es del todo artístico (es decir, _puercos cualquiera_ ), él, como un ser callado y presuntamente tímido, es capaz de ocultar su cólera y liberarla en pequeñas cuotas, que claramente implicarán una suma en los impuestos, convirtiendo la deuda en el largo plazo en una _paga de por vida_.

Explicándolo en otros parámetros: _Adora_ el dolor, eso está claro.

Fácilmente pudo haber derrocado al imbécil que perseguía cual perra faldera a la cantante que estaba bajo el cargo del hermano de Shizuo (¿ _Ruuu~RI-chan? ¿Por qué te ocultan? ¿Qué tienes de especial_?). Era cosa de embadurnarlo en un poco de aceite caliente, lanzarle otro poco de agua helada, ¡ _y chaz_! Adiós molestia. O mezclar cloroformo en las botellas de agua que lleva al dojo. Sólo debía de hacer una pequeña llamada a las hermanas Orihara y, _glup_ , ¡listo! Boletos directos a una sala fúnebre.

Pero de esa forma la diversión se habría amputado con una innecesaria rapidez, y nadie más que el trastornado habría salido lastimado (y mutilado, en el peor de los casos).

Así que se le enfrentó, cara a cara (postura temblorosa, brazos escuálidos), y dejó que lo abusase; que le destrozara los huesos con un sonoro _crack,_ le masacrara el rostro, lo pateara en los genitales y en el orgullo: dejó crecer un globo de odio en su interior, que acunó y alimentó con ácido sulfúrico hasta hacerlo estallar en un inaudito BUM, haciendo que Mikado _disfrutara_ con un desmesurado placer el verlo arder y consumirse en las brasas ardientes de la _dulcísima_ venganza, desperdigando las virutas de polvo asadas hasta el más allá.

Y la sangre, oh. Pegajosa contra su piel, extremidades torcidas. Y el mayor éxtasis de aquella noche: el que Kida, su viejo amigo de la infancia ( _aún no es tiempo, noloesnoloesnoloes_ ), lo viera todo, con sus ojitos oscuros ( _oh, soles nacientes_ ) consumidos por la estupefacción y la negación.

 _Ah._

Y Aoba, quien empujó los límites al auxiliarlo y desafiar al rubio con la mirada ( _.toques_ )

 _Seeeennnnpaaaai_.

Mikado sabía que su _adorabilísimo_ kohai sentía celos. No compartiría a Mikado ni con Kida ni con Anri ni con nadie ni nada; se le acurrucaba como un conejo con depresión y abría sus luceros oscuros sólo para ver qué destrozo iba a ocasionarse (¿Qué clase de zanahoria me darás hoy?). Y el mayor planeaba explotar y _abusar_ de ese lado hasta dejarlo expuesto en carne viva y despojarlo de todas sus energías hasta transformarlo en un muñeco inservible: porcelana por fuera, hueco por dentro.

Al igual que ese otro ser, detestable pero útil.

Parecido a su kohai, pero más hábil, _mucho_ más hábil y sagaz.

Y que ahora se encontraba observándolo tal como un buitre a una presa famélica. Sólo tenía que esperar al momento indicado, cuando el fiambre enfrentase la muerte, para poder abalanzarse y (¡ _chaz_!) picotear la piel fresca, ya desprendida gracias al agotamiento.

—Orihara-san, puede venir a hablarme a la cara si eso desea.

Escuchó una risa risueña, junto con la entrada jovial del sujeto en cuestión, aunque de risueño ese hombre no tenía _nada_. Era otro ventrílocuo más, de buena apariencia, ojos rojos, vibrantes y _deseosos_. Ojos con los que el joven Ryuugamine, con mucho desagrado, tiende a identificarse. Contenían sentimientos azorados y controlados, aunque un tanto más psicóticos que los del mencionado estudiante.

Se hallaban ambos en una azotea desolada, bajo el cielo denso y sin estrellas recién escampado, vasto en negrura, que se esparcía como una peste. Y él, acobijado bajo la carísima marca de su abrigo que se mimetizaba con la noche, y Mikado, vistiendo una sudadera azul que ni marca tenía, que no haría a nadie imaginarse su verdadero estatus en la sociedad.

El hombre de buen talante se relamió los labios delgados, mostrando la silueta de una sonrisa. _Ah_ , Mikado quería arrancársela con sus propios dedos y ver que se abriese el paso de la maravillosa _agonía_. Lágrimas aceitosas, frustración, la expresión más pura de la _espantosa_ irascibilidad. Quería _humanizar_ y destruir a este hombre con tantas ganas que lo estaba volviendo loco: _permíteme hacer que la fealdad de tu interior se empareje con el exterior_. Pero no podía. Era demasiado útil, tanto, que sobrepasaba el sentimiento de aberración; probablemente esa misma razón era la principal excusa que se interponía en el asesinato del informante, quien continuaba vivo y coleando.

Y la ira comenzó a apilarse como otro síntoma de su trastorno antisocial de la personalidad. Ira contra la inhibición de eliminar a Orihara Izaya del camino.

—Ah, Mikado-kun, no sabía que eras tan perceptivo —canturreó, casi ronroneando la respuesta.

Mikado entrecerró los ojos, oscureciendo el ( _por lo general_ ) blando celeste que mostraba al exterior como otra máscara más. _Mentiras. Mentirasmentirasymásmentiras._

—¿Me necesitabas para algo, _líder de los Cuadrados Azules_? —Preguntó con un tinte juguetón, pausando brevemente tras pensarse mejor el mote—: digo, mejor dicho, _jefe supremo_ de los Cuadrados Azules _y tirano_ de los Dollars.

—Pese a haber sido acuchillado, veo que se mantiene con los mejores ánimos. —Masculló impasible, para luego agregar con la misma monotonía indescifrable—: y también veo que se enteró sobre Shizuo-san.

El otro guardó silencio unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una ferocidad tan ávida que delató sus incontenibles ganas de abandonarse al suelo y echarse a _reír_ como la asquerosa hiena que era.

—Admito —respondió, ganando su retorcida compostura, aunque un extraño tic en sus dedos hizo ver que aún ansiaba reír. Aspavientos casi intencionales, podría decirse—, que esta vez no tuve nada que ver en ese asunto.

Mikado le miró, encontrando _nada_ más que diversión en sus ojos. Era inusual verle tan emotivo, especialmente si su juguete favorito le había sido arrebatado.

Algo traía entre manos, _de nuevo_.

Pero decidió pasarlo por alto, de todas formas, terminaría de alguna forma descubriéndolo por su cuenta.

Ahora había que pasar hacia el tema de interés del mismo Mikado.

—Ha decir verdad, es conveniente encontrarte aquí —comentó impasible, distrayéndose brevemente con un par de mensajes nuevos que vibraron en su bolsillo. De súbito, el de ojos rojos alzó el rostro. Cuando el otro dejaba los honoríficos formales, es porque se venía un momento de autoridad usualmente relevante—, actualmente necesito de tu ayuda para algo, por mucho que me desagrade.

—Ah, ¿y qué podría ser este "algo"?

—Necesito saber quién reveló mi posición como líder de los Dollars a los yakuza.

Los ojos del cuervo se crisparon como si estuviesen en llamas. Mikado no tuvo la oportunidad de escrutarlo con mucha atención: la información seguía escamoteando su mirada, pero sabía, simplemente _sabía_ muy dentro de su putrefacto ser que ese despreciable hombre tenía al menos un ápice que ver con todo el enrollo que había ocurrido con el yakuza de cabellos cobrizos.

—Oohh —se limitó a decir, alargando la respuesta con un interés un tanto peligroso, frunciendo los labios con una malicia casi palpable—, meterse con ese grupo pondría en potencial peligro mi vida, lo sabes, ¿no?

Los ojos azulinos temblaron, mas no de miedo, sino desagrado. La renuencia ajena no hacía más que revelar su culpabilidad en el asunto.

—Entiendo que sea peligroso, pero es necesario saber si esa persona sabe más cosas que podrían atentar contra mis planes futuros.

Izaya fingió sopesar la posibilidad, alargando un innecesario "mmmmh" en son de reflexión, aunque al Ryuugamine le sentó más al motor descompuesto de una motocicleta oxidada.

—Pues si lo pones de esa forma, no me quedaría otra que ayudarte, a su debido costo —le respondió, haciendo un signo de paz con su mano izquierda, lo que le ganó un rodamiento de ojos—, ¿Y qué harás precisamente cuando le halles? —Inquirió, curioso.

De forma repentina el rostro de Mikado fue dominado por un profundo sosiego; sus facciones se relajaron como si hubiesen sido rociadas con agua fresca en pleno día de verano y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa afable y perturbadoramente ininteligible.

—Le expondría una pequeña demostración de mi ira. —Respondió, cerrando los ojos, con la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro— Y, claramente, le pediría amablemente que no ande de chismoso por ahí.

Incluso el Orihara logró que un pequeño escalofrío le trepara el espinazo a pasos torpes y embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con el simple propósito de acobijarse en la seguridad de poder manosear una de sus navajas escondidas.

—Oh, ¡qué miedo, qué miedo! —Exclamó con el clásico tono infantil que suele emplear en las conversaciones, aunque en el fondo estaba al tanto que _debía_ de tenerle, al menos, algo de respeto al jovenzuelo. Ya había aprendido la (humillante) lección de no subestimarlo si sabía lo que era bueno para su propia integridad tanto física como mental (aunque esta última ya estaba algo jodida por sí sola), por lo que instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sutil pero lo suficientemente revelador para el líder de los Dollars, quien entornó los ojos sobre sus pies.

 _Fuiste tú._

—Entonces, lo dejo bajo tu cuidado. —Le despachó, volteándose hacia las escaleras. El ambiente pesado y pastoso le estaba comenzando a alcanzar ( _si sigue así, el buitre me va a comenzar a acechar_ …), y sabía que no era bueno seguir alargando una charla con Orihara, por razones obvias.

—Un momento, Ryuugamine-kun. —Le siseó con acidez la voz del informante. Mikado casi sintió dar un traspié; aunque no lo estuviese tocando, ya podía sentir esos dedos largos y mortíferos enroscándose alrededor de su cuello al hablar. Instintivamente se acarició atrás de la nuca, tratando de camuflar su sobresalto—. Aunque aún no me queda claro lo que quieres lograr, hay una cosa que debes de tomar en cuenta: puede que Kida-kun esté a tu favor, pero no apliques el mismo criterio a los demás integrantes de las bufandas amarillas.

Mikado se volteó inmediatamente, entrelazando mirada con el otro. Izaya no dejó que ninguna expresión delatora propalara un sentimiento innecesario en su semblante, por lo que entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo su tradicional sonrisa despreocupada salpicada en sus labios.

Ese maldito se estaba entripando algo de suma importancia y Mikado lo sabía, pero así como conocía su relevancia, también estaba al tanto que empujar el tema tan sólo llevaría a otra tanda de ambigüedades que tanto entretenían al mayor, y al mismo tiempo le daban ganas al estudiante de estrangular al otro.

Así que se tragó las preguntas que le picoteaban la campanilla de la garganta con pequeños tridentes negros y se limitó a responder:

—…Lo sé.

Ahora sí se dispuso a abandonar la estancia: la incontrolable expectativa vinculada a emociones intensas le estaban haciendo temblar en éxtasis, y aquello no era buena noticia… después de todo, perder los estribos (ya fuera por placer) frente a otra persona no era para nada una buena idea, especialmente frente a un manipulador.

—Antes de que te vayas, Ryuugamine-kun. —Escuchó por última vez, antes de mostrar por primera vez una verdadera exaltación—. Hay un pequeño favor que me gustaría pedirte antes de que te fueras.

* * *

 _Siento que nadie ve a Mikado con mis ojos. Lo aprecio como un personaje que expresa el placer con crueldad; arrebata lo que encuentra necesario para su propio amusement, parecido a Izaya en ciertos sentidos, pero concentrando más ira y mostrando mucho menos interés por el humano en sí; sino que se interesa en lo que el humano en conjunto puede ofrecerle._

 _Debo de admitir que estoy nerviosa, pues hace décadas que no publico un fanfic de Durarara! (este comencé a escribirlo antes que "Conexión"), y, pese a la inusual expresión del correr del tiempo en mi interior (en donde un ayer pudo haber sido hace cinco años atrás), debo de decir que lo estaba extrañando. Espero que esto no haya sido muy mierda: el """romance""" se vendrá luego, se los aseguro._


End file.
